benpenpaperfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Session Notizen
22.05.2018 Nachmittags in Et * In Et ** Agi und Ívarr stehen vor einem Haus aus Knochen ** Seuchenfänger brachten dort "Kranke" hin ** Porbjörn und Valnar treffen sich mit den anderen am Eingang der Stadt ** ~''Ganze Stadt ist erleuchtet nachts (geisterhaftes Glühen)'' * Valnar hat für Porbjörn eingekauft: ** Kräuter ** Fleisch von verschiedenen Tieren ** Gemüsesorten, die Fleikaner essen können * ~''Fleikaner haben eine ganze magische Abteilung, die sich mit der Auflösung des grünen Fluches beschäftigt'' * Alle sind zurück zum Gasthaus gelaufen. Es ist schon dunkel. ** Gasthaus Vater (Tulljoh) hört man schreien, wenn wir reinkommen, sieht man ihn mit einem Stock bedrohlich über einem Gast stehen. Sie reden übelsten Dialekt. Der Gast will wohl nicht zahlen. Auf Nachfrage stellt sich heraus, dass es Landstreicher/Flüchtlinge aus Hackfleisch sind, die sich Essen schnorren ** Porbjörn befragt die Leute ** Tulljoh ist der Meinung, dass die Feiglinge hätten kämpfen sollen anstatt zu Flüchten (bei der Vernichtung von Hackfleisch) ** Wir fragen ihn, warum hier alle Stöcke tragen → aus Tradition *** Und wo man Stöcke kaufen kann → vermutlich in der Stadt * ~Es fängt an zu regnen * Ivarr und Valnar machen einen Ausflug, um die Gegend zu erkunden ** Jemand kommt auf uns zu, ziemlich schnell ** Valnar schießt ihm ans Bein, damit er umfällt ** Der Fleikaner verwandelt sich langsam in eine Pflanze *** Der Boden scheint mit Wurzeln nach ihm greifen (das ist strange...) ** Valnar schneidet ihn los und zieht ihn unter eine Überdachung. Er ist sehr schwer *** Bei Kontakt mit dem Messer funkt es und es wird heiß ** Ivarr sieht nur zu. Wie ein Soziopath... Und er grinst. ** Wir wollen experimentieren, wie die Verwandlung funktioniert *** Seine Tränen scheinen ihn nicht weiter zu verwandeln ** Wir ziehen ihn in die Gaststätte *** Er verwandelt sich weiter, seine Wurzeln scheinen nach etwas greifen zu wollen *** An den Stellen, auf die unser Schweiß tropft, scheint der Boden zu reagieren (pulsiert, ...) *** Ivarr schneidet die große Zeh Ranke ab, der Boden wird in den Boden gezogen **** Der grüne Fluch scheint anders abzulaufen als wir dachten. Irgendwas ist seltsam **** Er wird schwerer, ständig greifen weitere Wurzeln nach dem Opfer *** Ivarr hält sein lebendes Feuer Prometeus nahe dem Fleikaner **** Das Feuer leckt an ihm und hat Spaß **** Der Baum scheint Schmerzen zu haben ** Wir erreichen die Tür, Ivarr ruft Tulljoh * Währenddessen: Agi hört verschiedenen Gästen zu, die sich über die Zukunft des Krieges unterhalten ** Was kann man als Reaktion auf die Vernichtung von Hackfleisch tun ** Was ist los mit den Seuchenfängern, den ganzen Schlachthäusern ** Die Fleikaner essen in letzter Zeit viel mehr als früher, obwohl sie auch mit weniger Nahrung auskommen würden *** Essen teilweise auch lebendige Lebewesen *** Machen sogar Experimente mit den Opfern ** Die Reisenden fürchten sich und wollen raus aus der Stadt ** Porbjörn kocht, hört aber mit einem Ohr den Kunden zu ** Agi ist leicht angeheitert durch das ganze Hackbier *** Er fragt die Fleikaner auch, warum hier jeder Stöcke hat → "Das sind nur die Leute in Et, keine generelle Fleikaner Tradition. Die sind verrückt" *** Er fragt Porbjörn nach Essen * Ivarr kommt in die Gaststätte und hört nur Essen. Valnar wartet draußen im Regen ** Man kann noch die Augen des Opfers ** Valnar kommt rein und fragt nach Hilfe *** Niemand reagiert. Eine Fleikanerin schreit *** Ein fleikanischer Mann holt ein Messer raus ** Tulljoh wird wütend, will dass ich es rausbringe ** Valnar bringt ihn raus und ziehe ihn auf einen halbwegs schönen Platz. Er nennt den Baum "Dodo" *** Dodo verwandelt sich weiter. Der Boden scheint ihn willkommen zu heißen *** Es dauert noch ca eine 3/4h, bis er komplett verwandelt ist *** Grobe Form des Fleikaners ist noch da aber es fällt einem nur auf, wenn man es vorher wusste * ~Was ist ein Baum und was ist ein Mensch? * Später - Valnar ist zurück in der Gaststätte ** Ivarr will noch Experimente mit Dodo machen *** Er will den Baum aufschneiden ** Gäste haben sich auf ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen ** Wir gehen auch auf unsere Zimmer ** Valnar und Ivarr haben Alpträume, als würden sie sich selbst verwandeln ** Porbjörns Essen kam gut an Am nächsten Morgen * Er wacht nachts auf, geht mit Ivarr zur Küche und sieht eine Bäumhand, der die Tür scheinbar aufhält ** Sie scheint nach etwas freifen zu wollen ** Vielleicht war es ein Flüchtling, der Essen stehlen wollte aber sich vorher verwandelt hat ** Die anderen kommen auch zur Küche ** Ivarr will experimentieren *** Biegt den Arm zur Seite und kriegt die Tür ins Gesicht *** Wir verbieten es ihm, Ivarr geht nach draußen ** Ivarr ging nach draußen mit dem Feuer. Dort stehen mehrere Bäume, die scheinbar in die Gaststätte wollten *** Er kriegt Angst und will wieder ins Bett * Später, Ivarr erkennt, dass die Bäume die Fleikaner waren, die vorher in der Gaststätte nach Essen gebettelt haben * Agi klopft an Tulljohs Tür aber keiner antwortet, kalte Luft kommt aus der Tür, kleine Blätter sind überall zu sehen ** Er stürmt herein, das Fenster wurde von außen aufgebrochen. Tulljoh ist nicht da. Seine Decke liegt zwischen Fenster und Bett ** Agi ruft uns und spielt derzeit Detektiv, die anderen kommen an ** Draußen steht eine Trauerweide, es ist immernoch etwas dunkel ** Agi ruft nach Tulljoh - man hört Schritte von oben *** Ein Gast (Fleikaner) kommt und beschwert sich, dass wir zu laut sind *** Der Fleikaner schaut aus dem Fenster und wird bleich, fängt an zu schwitzen, wird paranoid *** Er erzählt eine Geschichte: "Wenn man rechtschaffend wütend war und sich verwandelt, kann man sich mit den Bäumen verbinden und ist nicht tot.. oder so. Wir müssen das Grün beruhigen! Sie sind wütend..." *** Er geht in die Küche und holt einen Topf mit Wasser, giest Bäume... im Regen ** Valnar findet Briefe und Geld in Tulljohs Zimmer, sowie hat teure Kleidung (nimmt aber nichts) * Im Freien suchen wir nach Spuren, finden aber nur zerissene Kleidung ** 6-7 verschiedene Fußspuren ** Alle folgen den Spuren ** ~Die Bäume sehen alle aus, als wollten sie auf die Gaststätte zulaufen ** Agi giest die Bäume. Im Regen. ** Es gibt ca. 22 neue Bäume, verteilt um die Gaststätte herum ** Eine der Spuren sieht aus, als wäre der Besitzer ein Stockträger. Pflanzen wachsen aus den Fußspuren 28.06.2018 Im Wald vor Tulljohs Gaststätte * Wir folgen den Spuren ** Wolkgang (DIE Regenwolke) hat den Boden sumpfig gemacht ** Wir laufen eine ganze Weile ** Finden eine Kutsche, die vor Kurzem im Sumpf hängengeblieben ist *** Sie stand wohl in Flammen, Ivarr freut sich *** Wir finden zerlegte Überreste vom Zugpferd *** Es riecht nach Blut *** Sieht nach Magie aus * Valnar liest Spuren ** Es scheinen 12 Personen zu sein ** Tulljoh scheint aufgewacht zu sein *** Er wird getragen ** Spuren führen nach Süden ins Trichtertal (zu Hügeln) ** Wir folgen den Spuren bis zum Sonnenaufgang ** Wolkgang scheint uns zu folgen.. thanks Wolkgang * Wir finden ein Lager (Flüchtlingslager?) ** Valnar stalkt aus den Schatten *** Militär/Scouts gehen ein und aus *** Wolkgang zieht langsam weiter ** Agi läuft mit dem Rest auf eine Wache zu *** Abgemagerte Wache trägt ein McGyver Schwert und scheint beschäftigt *** Er sah die Entführer, war ihm aber egal... Idiot *** Wir sind nicht willkommen (sagte er freundlich) **** Agi besticht ihn und die Wache hat uns nicht mehr gesehen *** Er geht weg. Mit der Münze und einem religiösen Objekt ** Agi fragt einen kleinen Jungen nach Infos, geben ihm Geld ** Die Gruppe findet Tulljoh in der Mitte eines Platzes, festgekettet, als Bestrafung * Ein alter Mann mit Stock nähert sich dem Getümmel ** Agi will mit dem Gefangenen reden, Wachen halten ihn auf ** Agi beleidigt die Fleikaner subtil ** Der alte Mann ("General") gühlt blau und redet mit Agi *** Er weiß, dass Ivarr Bäume geritzt hat *** Er weiß einiges über uns... ** Miliz scheint nicht abgemagert zu sein. 2 verschiedene Fraktionen? ** Sie bieten uns an, Tulljoh freizulassen, wenn wir etwas nach Et bringen *** Eine Weinflasche? Für eine bestimmte Person in Et *** Der General kann uns überall sehen (behauptet er) ** Die Gruppe akzeptiert die Quest Zurück in Et * Wir überliefern die Flasche an eine Frau ** Sie bittet uns herein und hat kA um was es geht ** Aber sie scheint ihn zu kennen *** Er ist eine schlechte Erinnerung für sie ** Sie schüttet die Flasche aus zum Viehzeug und schickt uns raus ** Sie heißt Mezho Nyx * Porbjörn trinkt den Rest der fast ausgeschütteten Flasche ** Es scheint lecker zu sein, wenn man ein Fleikaner ist ** Ivarr trinkt den Rest und wird betrunken * Wir wollen zurück zum Lager ** Ein Fleikaner spricht Ivarr an, weil er scheinbar den Wein genießt, was dem Fremden gefällt ** Die Gruppe will wissen, was die Flasche wert war und geht in einen Weinladen ** Die Flasche scheint sehr alt und wertvoll zu sein (siehe Mettzyklus) Zurück im Flüchtlingslager * Treffen mit dem General "Jenn Ehrel" (der auf einem Thron sitzt) ** Er ist vom Ausgang begeistert ** Er kann wohl mit Bäumen kommunizieren und dadurch einiges sehen ** "Die Bäume hier werden verrückt, sie schreien, es ist eine Perversion" ** Die Leute in Et haben evt eine Verbindung zu den Trionen und könnten etwas mit dem Untergang von Hackfleisch zu tun haben (Verschwörungstheorie?) In Tulljohs Herberge * Der Typ ist fertig... ** Er schläft ein ** Der Laden wurde komplett ausgeraubt (auch Pflanzen) * Wir laufen nach Et, die Tore sind geschlossen ** Es scheint was passiert zu sein... Wer hätte das gedacht ** Wir suchen eine Herberge, die nicht ausgeraubt wurde * Gerüchte kommen auf: Eine Lady hat sich in einen Baum verwandelt, die Stadt wäre teilweise eingestürzt, ... 13.07.2018 In Tulljohs Herberge * Wir wollen eine versunkene Bibliothek finden, die viele wertvolle Informationen für jeden von uns enthalten könnte ** Kommt von einem Gerücht, das Valnar von einem Mee Min in Keld gehört hat ** Wir wollen also richtung Süden ** Wir plündern die Herberge etwas mehr, um unsere Vorräte zu vergrößern ** Ivarr will Tulljoh essen, wir halten ihn auf ** Die meisten Händler vor Et sind verzweifelt, da die Stadt verriegelt wurde und sie ihre Waren nicht los bekommen ** Wir treffen einen mulmigen Vieh-Händler - Mulmfred - der sehr müde und erschöpft wirkt *** wir ignorieren ihn ** Wir treffen einen Mee Min Händler, genannt Tiki, auf einer Neferiten-Karavane, der uns als unbezahlte Leibwache mitnehmen würde, nachdem wir für ihn den Weg auf dem Marktplatz freigeräumt haben. Größte Herrausforderung dabei war eine Gruppe von Moschbären die unseren Weg kreuzten. (Immer noch besser als Moschpitbullen. Auf Tikis Karawane * Nahe der Stadt auf einer Lichtung haben wir den Deal mit Tiki versiegelt. Er will uns mitnehmen, ist aber weiterhin ein bisschen skeptisch. ** Wir haben ihm eingeredt das Ívarr dumm ist. ** Auf der Karawane reisen 20 verschiedene Mee Min - Erwachsene, Kinder und Babys. ** Tiki hat 4 Brüder, Chip, Chip, Chip und Gunther. Die drei Chips sehen sich sehr ähnlich, aber wir werden gewarnt das Chip auch sehr dümmlich ist. Gunther sieht aus wie Tiki, nur jünger und rebellischer (geht wohl sowas wie eine Schwarze-Magier-Fan Phase durch). ** Tiki beauftragt uns damit die Gegenstände an der Karawane wieder festzuzurren. ** Wir bauen uns mit einer Segeltuchplane und ein paar Fässern ein kleines "Nest" - unser Schlafplatz auf der Karawane. ** Kleiner Mee Min spricht mit Agi Hálfdan und dessen Amulett ** Wir fragen wegen der versunken Bibliothek rum, komischerweise kennt die keiner.. *** Wir erfahren das Neferiten gerne aufgeweichte Bücher essen und angeblich davon schneller werden. *** Tikis Familie wurde seit Generationen auf der Karawane geboren - sind daher Nomaden Die erste Nacht in der Karawane * Valnar Seisyll und Agi Hálfdan übernehmen die erste Wache. ** "Jemand sollte nach hinten schauen, jemand nach vorne, beide zur Seite" ** Ívarr schläft irgendwo im Nest. * Ein paar Leute verstreuen rosa Pulver auf den Neferiten, welches den gestank verhindert. ** Kleine Kinder laufen immer wieder mal vor und sehen sich den Boden vor der Karawane an (warum?) ** Einer lässt die Lampe fallen, welche ausgeht, einer der anderen Mee-Min zündet sie mit Magie an ** Die brauchen uns garnicht! Wir wurden aus Mitleid mitgenommen T_T ** Tiki geht schlafen, ein anderer Mee-Min mit Stoffbändern im Haar gibt ihm einen Kuss und tauscht Plätze mit ihm. *** Wir erfahren das Tiki ein Titel ist, er hieß Rakhan , sie Thalia. 09.08.2018 Auf der Karawane * Porbjörn hat einen Ast ** gibt ihm Ivarr, damit dieser nicht irgendwas wichtiges verbrennt ** er verbennt ein paar sachen und es stinkt ** Chip findet das spannend * ein chipChip Einsstarrt porbjörn an ** Porjbörn schwingt sich nach oben zu ivarr und schlägt ihm den brennenden ast aus der hand ** ivarr und Chip schaut dem feuer hinterher 0_0 * Tiere sind laut wegen dem feuer ** die chips machen irgendwas, einer pinkelt das feuer aus, die neferiten machen mit, ivarr auch (aber er ist zu kurz) ** agi wacht auf, merkt, dass sein amulett verschwunden ist; valnar wacht auch auf von den tieren ** es gibt einen vierten chip der verschwindet im wald * Agi rennt mit ivarr im arm in den wald um "chip" hinterher zu kommen ** finden umgeknickte äste, eine spur ** im schlamm auf dem boden tanzen grüne flämmchen ** Nahtem gas steigt aus dem schlamm aus In einem anderen Teil des Waldes * _Manu_ sucht nach einem Wirrlicht ** ist gerade in einer alten ruine, wo er scheinbar eines entdeckt hat ** es ist kein wirrlicht, sondern eine gruppe verwirrter leute, einer hat ein feuer in einem käfig ** er hat einen Rapier, denn er ist edel, und teuer ** er spricht die gruppe an * agi BRÜLLT ihn zurück an "WAS WILLST DU??!" ** _Manu_ ist ein schleimer... ** agi ist seeehr genervt ** wir werden in eine richtung gelenkt, aus der ein ekelhafter geruch kommt (eine ruine) *** wir erfahren, dass dort eine Totenrose ist ** Valnar verschwindet richtung karawane *** die gruppe reißt die rose aus und läuft in die richtung, in die sie zeigt *** ivarr muss kacken *** agi holt valnar ein, mit der rose in der hand *** valnar reißt ihm die pflanze aus der hand und zerreißt sie, meint, man sollte lieber klassisch spuren suchen * ivarr "erleichtert sich" ** viele kleine wesen kommen auf ivarr bzw prometeus zu und verbennen im feuer ** ivarr will wegrennen, während er random sachen verbrennt ** viele dieser viehcher (Mandrgora) brennen, ivarr mag das aber er rennt trotzdem *** nahtem gase explodieren etwas, erwischen ivarr ein bisschen, *angst intensifies* ** zündet weiterhin dinge an * Agi haut valnar eine runter und rennt richtung ivarr (zieht ein schwert um auf mandrgora einzuhauen) * _Manu_ klettert den baum hoch, auf dem porbjörn sitzt (es ist nicht sehr elegant) ** ivarr rennt zu diesem baum und wird immernoch verfolgt *** er entkleidet sich, bindet seine robe um sein feuer (das nicht erlischt) * Agi hackt auf die mandrgora horde ein und rettet den tag/die nacht ** er will wieder eine der rosen zu finden ** valnar geht richtung karawane und noch weiter, weg von der gruppe ** die neue rose und die gruppe gehen auch richtung karawane 11.09.2018 * Valnar ist bei der Karawane und isst verschiedene Beeren, während er auf seine (möglicherweise brennende) Gruppe wartet * Agi's rose lässt mitten auf dem Weg den Kopf hängen und schaut nach unten ** RIP in peace rose ** Agi lässt sie fallen und geht mit den anderen frustriert zurück zur kutsche * Porbjörn untersucht die tote totenrose, sie scheint noch auf magie zu reagieren ** Die rose zuckt gelegentlich * Ivarr "versteckt" sein Prometeus in der Karawane (in einer geheimen Kammer), die Chips helfen ihm ** in der kammer war ein toter mee min, chip rennt schreiend zu seinem vater ** weiblicher tiki wirkt nervös, alle mee min versammeln sich ** die leiche könnte ein cousin sein, der vor einiger zeit verschwunden ist (im Krötenholz) wo sich Mee min treffen und handeln *** leiche zeigt spuren von zerlegung, bissspuren, werkzeug * Die Karawane fährt weiter ** Wir reden leiser und überlegen, Fallen aufzustellen ** Valnars stimme wird tiefer von der drachenbeere, wie bei batman, batman baut Fallen! ** Porbjörn will den "mee min" imposer betäuben * es gibt Kassandralith, das auch magie aufspüren kann, tiki sagt, es gibt einen händler nähe Aynor, der sich damit beschäftigt * Wir bauen fallen auf und reisen richtung aynor ** Die rose ist weg :0 ** Wir überleben mehrere tage ohne dass etwas nennenswerte passiert ** in ein paar stunden erreichen wir aynor * Ivarr setzt sich mit den chips zusammen, die ihm zaubern beibringen sollen * wir sehen einen steckbrief von Byrmil In der Nähe von Lake Aynor * Byrmil sucht im Schlamm nach Kassandralith weil sein "Freund" ihm erzählt hat, das man es dort findet ** geht vorsichtig unter wasser (mit magie) ** an den wachen vorbei - aber das wasser ist sehr klar ** schaut sich nach dem erz um * Er findet splitter im schlamm, von denen er denkt, es ist das wonach er sucht ** Es wird langsam tag ** Er würfelt eine 1 :D -> er spürt einen stock auf seinen kopf klopfen ** Wache: "WAS MACHST DU HIER?" *** Byrmil stellt sich dumm, die Wachen finden das nicht lustig und zerren ihn weg vom see *** wache: "er krieg den fisch >:]" (siehe Aynor) *** er besticht einen söldner mit geld, der söldner nimmt das geld und macht einfach weiter *** Byr sticht einem der wachen/söldnern in den hintern und rennt weg **** er entkommt ** es wird tag ** Byr sucht nach seinen zurückgelassenen sachen * Eine wache erwischt ihn und verhaftet ihn ** ihm wurde alles weggenommen (auch die schuhe) ** sein gefängnis ist ein kleiner steinraum mit einem kleinen gitter aus fischgerippen ** unter dem gitter durch sieht man eine straße und leute, die dort laufen In Aynor * die gruppe kommt im dorf an ** agi erkundigt sich nach Byr *** wache: "Der wird morgen gefischt!" mit dem breitesten grinsen und einer prügel geste *** agi und valnar gehen zum gefängnis, man kann mit den gefangenen reden *** die andern auf den marktplatz ** agi spricht mit byr und versichert ihm, dass er morgen gefischt wird *** agi tritt gegen die fischtür aber sie ist zu hart (magisch?) *** er versucht mit der wache zu reden und zu bestechen **** byr bietet den wachen den größten fisch an, den sie je gesehen haben (er redet nicht von seinem penis) **** negotiations failed *** agi hat die hälfte seines geldes verloren :| * byr will etwas magnetisches (zB das schloss) beeinflussen * die gruppe will ihn befreien (mit feuer!) 19.10.18 * Die Gruppe will einen Steg am See anzünden + ein boot gefüllt mit holz ** wir teilen uns: valnar und porbjörn gehen in die stadt um stealthy byr zu befreien während die anderen sachen am see anzünden In Aynor * Byr ** bekommt sein letztes mahl (fischsuppe) ** will sich selbst befreien mit elektro magie *** er zerschlägt irgendetwas gefüllt mit öl und schafft es danach es anzuzünden *** das feuer breitet sich auf seine zelle aus aber byr ist *noch* nicht verletzt - aber es kommt ihm näher *** eine wache schüttet wasser-urin gemisch auf das feuer, alle werden wach und schreien panisch * Valnar+Porbjörn ** kommen in der stadt an, panisch rennen wächter rum weil es brennt Am See * die restliche gruppe sieht das feuer in der stadt, während ivarr entzückt den steg anzündet und die boote * jetzt wollen sie in die stadt In Aynor * die bewohner rennen zum see und wollen das feuer in der stadt zu löschen... doch der see brennt aus ** "DIE GÖTTER SIND UNGLÜCKLICH!" ** jetzt versuchen die meisten bewohner den see/steg zu löschen * ivarr versteckt sich (da er ein feuer in der hand hat) * Die gefangenen wollen aus den zellen und brüllen panisch ** einer von byr's zellennachbarn (Meahn) verbrennt (= Burning Meahn) ** die wachen wollen die gefangenen nicht rauslassen ** byr versucht sich vor dem feuer+rauch zu schützen * valnar will einen pfeil mit einem angebundenen messer in die zelle schießen aber verfehlt und trifft nur die wand * mehmett will einer wache verklickern, dass gott nicht will, dass die gefangenen leiden müssen ** jetzt wollen sie DIREKT die gefangenen töten * Agi versucht auf die wachen einzudreschen * BATTLE TIME ** wir gewinnen aber leute haben uns ein bisschen dabei gesehen wie ago leute umbringt * porbjörn hilft das feuer zu löschen, die bewohner danken ihm, dass er so hilfsbereit ist ** die bewohner wissen, dass jemand feuer gelegt hat, da sie seile gefunden haben * die gruppe hat die letzte sichere nahrungsquelle für Et verzögert, da der fischfang jetzt erstmal pausiert werden muss * die stadt brennt licherloh :) * agi macht verdächtige sachen und eine wache brüllt alarm * BATTLE TIME ** agi hackt der wache die hand ab aber lässt ihn leben * Agi klaut einen schlüssel und schließt alle zellen auf * Mehmett wird von einem gläubigen attackiert, der nicht mehmetts meinung ist (dass die gefangenen befreit werden sollten) mehmett zieht den rapier aber wird von dem jungen novizen typ umgemöbelt, der wild auf ihn einhaut (nicht sehr fest -> bitchslaps) ** bei versuchen sich zu befreien verletzt sich mehmett noch mehr * Agi wird von einem typ mit einer armbrust bedroht, der sieht, wie agi versucht das schloss zu öffnen ** er lässt den schlüssel nach dem reinstecken stecken und nimmt die arme hoch ** byr versucht den schlüssel mit magie an sich zu ziehen aber schupst ihn stattdessen weg ** agi und wache schießen sich gegenseitig mit armbrüsten ab *** agi kriegt nen pfeil in den körper * Valnar und pbj gehen auch zum gefängnis und geben der wache mit nur einer hand den rest in dem valnar ihm ein messer in den hals steckt ** Wir überraschen die verletzte wache, die agi angeschossen hat und valnar steckt ihm das messer in die schulter, die abbricht ** die wache flüchtet * agi klaut münzen aus der wach-truhe Nach der Befreiung von Byr * wir rennen aus der stadt heraus * ein lauter knall ertönt und ein öl-lager explodiert (OKAAAAN) * Mehmett befreit sich von dem novizen * Ivarr steht auf einem zaun und lacht, während stadt bewohner unten stehen und ihn mit sachen und beleidigungen bewerfen ** mehmett versucht die dorfbewohner zu überzeugen, ivarr opfer darzubieten (denn er ist der feuerdämon/-gott, der beSENFtigt werden muss) * agi, pbj und byr gehen zu seiner hütte, beschreiben valnar den weg * valnar schleicht sich mit stadtwachen-mantel in die stadt ** sinne+stealth = 4 erfolge ** forensik+sinne = 2 erfolge 20.11.18 * Byr führt Agi und Porbjörn zu seinem Labor/Krypta ** Porbjörn kocht, während der verletzte Agi es sich auf einem Steintisch bequem macht ** Die Krypta ist voller Folterwerkzeug * Ivarr wird von Valnar von der Mauer gezogen und bekommt die Mauerkante ins Gesicht * Die Dorfbewohner jagen Mehmett durch die Stadt ** Er klettert einen Kontor hinauf und versucht sich über die Dächer zu davonzustehlen * Byr will Agi einen magnetbetriebenes wolverine Knochenexoskelett bauen, weil er das in einem Buch gelesen hat. ** Und Agi soll zu Wolverine werden ** Agi ist DEFINITIV kein Versuchskaninchen. Gar nicht, nein. * Valnar und Ivarr wollen in einem brennenden Haus aufs Dach kommen (ES STINKT! ... sie stinken) ** sie kommen aufs Dach ** auf der Stadmauer sind Wächter ** Valnar gibt sich auf dem Dach als Wache aus und sperrt den Wachoffizier in das Haus und murkst ihn blutig ab *** Folge: der Wachoffizier hängt für ALLE sichtbar an der Hauswand an der Stadtmauer herunter. Ein netter Junge. * Porbjörn und Byr diskutieren über eine Flasche Alkohol ** Agi ''SCHREIT '' ** Byr hat komische medizinische Praktiken ** Porbjörn hat keine Ahnung ** Agi mit seiner Sauerstoffmaske: "Hmmmafasdfasdfas"!!!11!! ** Während Byr und Porbjörn versuchen an ihm rumzuwerkeln will Agi sich befreien befreit sich Agi *** Byr benutzt magnetmagie um Agi wieder auf den Tisch zu pressen * Ivarr und Valnar schaffen es aus der Stadt aber eine Wache hat sie bemerkt und schneidet das Seil durch. Eine Andere verfehlt sie mit einem Bolzen. ** Mehmett versteckt sich * Agi wird zwangsweise mit Alkohol gefüttert ** Porbjörn bereitet eine Mandragora zu ** Agi gilt als nicht zurechnungsfähig -> seine Ablehnung wird ignoriert ;-; *** aber wehrt sich wehement. *** Agi schlägt Byr ins Leere? * Mehmett wird entdeckt ** er springt vom Dach auf einen der vohrerigen Verfolger ... er verfehlt ... böse ** Der Typ haut ihn wieder um. ** Die Klerikernummer funktioniert nichtmehr, aber die Opferrolle scheint zu gehen :D * Porbjörn ist hin und her gerissen, ob Byr jetzt ein Experte in seinem Expertenlair ist, oder nur ein Quacksalber ** Porbjörn reibt Byr Mandrgora ins Gesicht (ein Betäubungsmittel) ** Byr fesselt sich mit den Handschellen, die überall sind damit er die anderen nicht im Blutrausch blutrauscht. * Mehmett gets owned ** und in die Metallkutsche geworfen * Ivarr redet mit seinem Babyfeuer ("böses Feuer...") * Valnar verwundet das Pferd an der Kutsche und es geht durch ** Mehmett nutzt die Verwirrung um sein Glück zu versuchen (Lucky lucker) ** Die eine Wache die ihn mit der Armbrust aufhalten will bekommt einen Pfeil ab * Ivarr genießt das Feuer "Ahhhhh... schönes Feuer... <3" * Mehmett rennt in den (falschen) Wald gefolgt von den beiden Peinigern und einer weiteren Wache ** Valnar hinterher ** Ivarr Feuerdämon beobachtet grillt den Kopf einer Wache, fast. Sie spuckt ihm ins Gesicht. Er hinterher ** Hellebardendude kann echt gut Rapiere dodgen und bricht Mehmett den Unterschenkel. Valnar is annoyed ** Ivarr wird von hinten umgetackled * Porbjörn und Agi verstecken sich vor Blutsauger-Byr in einer Falltür unter der Krypta ** Agi versucht sich zu verbinden ** In dem Raum sind komische unfertige Maschinen * BRING MEIN FEUER!!!!! - Ivarr ** Köpfe rollen ** Valnar ist annoyed von dem quängelnden Ivarr und der Helebarde und dem verletzten Mehmett weil sie so viele Spuren hinterlassen ** Anscheinend werden wir von Hunden verfolgt? ** die drei kommen jetzt auch an der Krypta an, der Eingang ist versperrt und das Metall wird an die Tür gezogen * Valnar will Fallen bauen die wir den Verfolgern stellen können. 10.12.2018 * Fettes Intro & Rückblick auf die letzte Folge ** Diese Episode wird ihnen präsentiert von HeTap! Benni * Kommandant der Stadtwache lässt Stadt evakuieren, aber auch eine beachtliche Menge (12) Suchtrupps mit Hunden in den Wald ausschwärmen * Byr will einen Plan für die Wolverine Rüstung mit Blut an die Wand zeichnen & einen Prototypen bauen, bevor er die Idee vergisst * Draussen fragen sie sich wie sie die Tür aufmachen sollen. Hat der da Golems oder Voltpandas drin? Irgendwas mit Magnetismuskontrolle jedenfalls.. ** Ivarr will auf dem Dach hüpfen bis es einbricht ** Valnar meditiert in der Ecke - hoffentlich ungestört: "Ivarr, sammle bitte einen riesigen Sack voll Blätter den du dnan anzünden darfst" *** Ivarr macht das auch und zündet den Sack voll mit Blättern und Ästen vor der Tür an - mehr dunkler schwerer Rauch zieht in das Gebäude. *** Mehmett soll einen Weg finden die Tür zu knacken * Valnar erfährt irgendwie wie das Gebäude von innen aussieht *Byr schläft ein *Agi kommt raus und klopft von innen an die Tür *Mehmett hebelt gleichzeitig von aussen die Tür auf - super nicht erfolgreich *"oh da sind blutige Dinge an die Wand gemalt - ist das Agi?!" *Agi nimmt sich was zum trinken aus dem Kühlschrank *Porbjörn nimtm lieber die Metallkiste aus dem Kühlschrank in der sich 4 bunte Phiolen gefüllt mit Nitroglycerin (in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen) befinden. Jede Phiole ist tektonisch (als unlesbar) beschriftet. *Das Feuer wurde inzwischen von Agi gelöscht. *Valnar wacht mit Kopfshcmerzen aus seiner Trance auf und erzählt das die anderen da drin sind (WTF woher weis er das!?) sowie das die Tür mit Magnetmagie aufzumachen ist (HA!). Reisst Ivarr eine Siete aus Mehmetts Buch raus - auf der steht Mehmetts Name. Diese Seite schiebt er unter der Tür durch. *Porbjörn sieht den zettel und erkennt den Schriebstil (und Namen) wieder! Schlauer Junge! Schreibt "Hilfe, Agi" auf den Zettel. *Valnar: "Weckt den Tektoniker" *Porbjörn: "Why?" *Ivarr: Sollen wir das Feuer wieder anzünden? *Valnar: "Nur er kann Tür öffnen. Werden verfolgt!" *Porbjörn: "Zu Gefährlich" *Valnar: *deep sigh* *Ivarr meint, man sollte denen drinnen nur klar machen das es gefährlicher wäre den Tektoniker nicht aufzuwecken - zB mit einem Feuer. *-- Hier hat Chrome Zeug gelöscht -- Byr wurde aufgeweckt, udn nachdeme r etwa szu tirnken bekommen hatte, öffente er die Tür für Porbjörn und Agi. Ende Ausserdem hat Mehmett irgendwas von Fleischwürfeln gelabert. *Agi freut sich vor schreck *Ivarr verarztet & heilt Agi *Valnar will weitere fallen stellen *Ivarr spielt nebenbei mit den Phiolen rum - Agi soll sich während der "Behandlung" nicht bewegen *Valnar sucht nach den verschwundenen Phiolen um eine Sprengfalle zu bauen - abe rniemand weis wo sie sind! Also muss Alkohol und ne Bärenfalle her. *Gruppe läuft wieder nach Norden um zurück zum Wald zu finden in dem Agi seine Schwester verloren lassen hat. *Im dunklen Wald - abwechseldn Wache halten. *Valnar hat irgendein schimmern oder glitzern hinter Mehmett gesehen. Kategorie:Meta Kategorie:Notiz